Bowser's Kingdom: The Movie
"Bowser's Kingdom: The Movie" is a the 20 Minute movie of the Newground series Bowser's Kingdom and the series finale. This movie was made by Araskin500 and Pthouse, Basically what the title says. This movie stars Jeff and Hal disguising themselves as the Mario Bros., but after ruining Steve's day, Steve decides to get revenge on them by lying to Bowser that they're traitors trying to capture the princess for themselves. The Bowser's Kingdom Movie was released on Newgrounds on October 16, 2008. Plot The Screen Pans up to a cloudy Bowser's Castle and thunderstorms in the sky, Kamek flies by the castle, the screen pans up into the top of the castle into a door inside the castle and pans to Bowser who hires Hal and Jeff to dress up as Mario and Luigi, to kidnap the Princess Peach by Letting the Toads in her castle and taking her to Bowser's Castle, as a new Master Plan, if Hal and Jeff screw up the mission they will be in the leap of pain by Bowser, Jeff and Hal both say "Yes Sir", and walk out of Bowser's Castle, for the mission, starting The Movie's Intro, after The Intro Steve the Piranha Plant is enjoying a nice relaxing day with his flowers friends, he thinks his fantastic day won't be ruined, Jeff And Hal walk in a field wondering what's going to happen on their mission, after failing every mission Bowser gave them to do, Jeff thinks the mission will be alright and fine, however Hal thinks that the Toad Guard is not going to think that their Mario and Luigi, Jeff states "I think you're giving more credit then what they deserve", Jeff states that they have Convincing Costumes at their house, Hal dosen't like it the mission at all and they always get their shit end of the stick of Bowser and ticks him off about the impossible or they're screwed, when they hear Steve's cheerful voice nearby, which immediately annoys them. Steve greets them happily but Hal insults him by treading on his flowers, which Jeff admits is a little harsh. As an upset Steve leaves, Hal and Jeff are ordered by Bowser to disguise themselves as Mario and Luigi in order to kidnap Peach which they have dress up as them their house, Meanwhile a Beezo that was informed by Steve and tells him about Hal and Jeff have other plans, Bowser gets mad at Hal and Jeff for Betraying him, meanwhile Hal and Jeff head to Peach's Castle and are greeted by a Toad, who tells Hal (disguised as Luigi) that he "had a really great time last night". Hal is confused and asks the Toad if he thinks he is gay, but the Toad just laughs and tells him he must have had too much to drink. As Hal enters the castle, the Toad becomes glum and tells Jeff (disguised as Mario) how "Luigi" always treats him badly the following morning. The Beezo comes back and tells Bowser and he uses a telescope to watch them enter Peach's Castle dressed as Mario and Luigi, Bowser responds and tells The Beezo and immediately sends his minions after them, including Paul Hammerbro and Rick Finkelstein to "Kill The Traitors", Meanwhile, Hal and Jeff then meet up with the princess, who quickly notices they look different from usual, calling Jeff (disguised as Mario) "shorter and fatter" and telling Hal(disguised as Luigi) that he looks like a "homo", to which Hal angrily retaliates. They take Peach for a hot-air balloon ride with the intention of flying her back to Bowser's Castle without her knowledge, and they stop along the way for a picnic. Hal hears a noise and goes to investigate, finding Paul and a group of other minions about to attack, Paul awaits him with the intention of crushing his skull with a hammer. He quickly runs back to Jeff and Peach and they escape in the balloon, closely followed by Paul Hammerbro, Rick Finklestein, Kamek, Toady, and a Beezo in the air, Peach gives Jeff a mushroom to make him stronger, but he is reluctant to eat it as it would technically be cannibalism. One of Paul's hammers knocks the mushroom off the balloon anyway, Peach gives Hal a Fire Flower which he uses to throw fireballs into the balloon's envelope, allowing them to gain height. So Peach gives Jeff a feather instead. Using this, Jeff flies over to Paul to tell him that he's actually in disguise, unaware that Paul already knows this and has been ordered to kill him. Paul throws a hammer at Jeff before he can escape, ridding him of his power-up and causing him to fall into a forest below while Hal believes he is dead and is forced to continue the journey with Peach alone in the hot-air balloon and fly off, then Paul Hammerbro claims that "They won't get far", Rick again asks him if his obsession with hammers is due to his father touching him, While Holding a Geno Doll, prompting Paul's response of "Shut the hell up!", Jeff survives the fall lands into a forest and goes in search of the Karate Duo Number 1 for help. Several hours later, Jeff becomes hungry and notices a hamburger floating in the air, which he eagerly attempts to eat. However, he realizes too late that it's a trap set up by Rick, but before he can take Jeff to Bowser, the Karate Duo appears and proceed to knock Rick off his cloud, saving Jeff. The trio then gets in a Wario car and escape onto a Mario Kart racetrack, They ride onto the Race track closely followed by Paul, a Toad is seen racing against other players. He tells Jeff to get off the track because he's interfering with their race, but Jeff simply tells him to "get lost" before bashing the Toad off the track with his car. as Paul follows them, throwing hammers at the other racers like Wario, Waluigi, Dry Bones, Yoshi, and Baby Daisy, on the course and attempting to flatten Jeff and the Karate Duo They hit an Item Box with Green Koopa Shells the Duo states that there's something in the way, the Inaudible Thwomp is found sleeping right in the middle of the course. Jeff and the Karate Duo are unable to avoid him and crash. Paul Hammerbro then gets them and grows a gargantuan hammer he summons with magic. At that moment, however, a Blue Shell comes flying towards them and the Karate Duo kick it back at Paul, causing an explosion that launches Paul far off into the distance with a cry of "CURSES HAMMERS AGAIN!!", Jeff and The Karate Duo drive in the cart and try to Find Hal which they're on their way, Kamek, Toadies and a bunch of Bowser's Other Minions try to find Hal and Peach who are hiding in the bush finding a place hind from them, two Shy Guys are seen standing outside a Ghost House. One of them says he's creeped out by the place when Big Boo suddenly appears behind him. The other Shy Guy runs away in fear, and the current Shy Guy is confused by this. After spotting Big Boo, he is still unsure why his friend departed. When Big Boo tells him it's because he's scary, the Shy Guy takes his advice and runs away yelling, Hal takes Peach to a Ghost House where they attempt to hide from Bowser's minions, however, a Toady notices them entering the Ghost house then goes to the other way too tell the other minions off-screen and then Hal and Peach encountering Big Boo in the process scaring Peach. Petey Piranha then breaks into the house and vomits on Hal and Peach, leaving Hal disgusted. Petey then sends a wave of Bowser's Minions to attack them, while Hal and Peach run while Big Boo disappears but soon Jeff and the Karate Duo Number 1 arrive in a car and crash through the wall, driving their car straight into Petey's open mouth. Hal is reunited with Jeff and they flee with Peach (who has begun to suspect they are not who they say they are)then they leave then the Karate Duo are left behind with Bowser's Minions to eat Lucky Candy which gives them superpowers and they transform into Ryu's body from Street Fighter, allowing them to defeat all of Bowser's minions, after that Hal, Jeff, and Princess Peach escape the ghost house and escape into an underground cave from a wrap pipe, they hear a faint and ghostly call of "Hiii guuuyyys" which creeps them out. Steve unexpectedly appears from a pipe and Hal and Jeff are surprised to see him. Steve finally reveals his plan to Jeff and Hal before kidnapping peach as the real Mario and Luigi suddenly enter behind Hal and Jeff and while they're distracted, Steve snatches Peach from them with his long vines and disappears into the pipe with an evil laugh of triumph.and flatten Jeff and Hal, The Screen switches to the credits, Where Steve is presenting Peach to Bowser. The Mario brothers land on Steve, squashing him, before knocking out Bowser and rescuing Peach, The Next scene features Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Toad in a hot-air Balloon, The another scene features The Karate Duo Number 1 defeat a Character from Street Fighter, The Next scene after that features where Rick continues being Paul's therapist and Paul Hammer bro argues about his Geno doll and the Last scene depicts Jeff and Hal on the ground leaving them battered and bruised, Hal's last words are "That's it, I quit", and Jeff's last words are "Screw this", implying both of them will never work for Bowser again, the scene switches to a Black Game Over Screen. Post Credits Scene A Red Shy Guy talks about the watch he got that was in someone's ass that he gives to Steve. Characters Jasper The Kamek, Bowser, Jeff, Hal, Steve, Beezo, Toad, Princess Peach, Goonies, Paul Hammerbro, Rick Finkelstein, Green Paratroopa, Para-Goomba, Toadies, Geno (as a Doll), Karate Duo Number 1, Wario, Waluigi, Dry Bones, Yoshi, Baby Daisy, The Inaudible Thwomp, Red Koopa Troopas, Fat Guy, Chargin' Chuck, Shy Guys, Big Boo, Petey Piranha, Goombas, Chomp Bro, Rex, Pokey, Mario and Luigi. Voice Acting * Patrick TeNyenhuis - Jeff, Shy Guys, Karate Duo 2, Big Boo, Beezo (Accidentally Credited As Fly Guy) * Andrew Raskin - Hal, Karate Duo 1, Toad (Credited As Gay Toad Guard) * Steven Button - Steve, Petey Piranha * Becky Pezzulo - Princess Peach * Phil Sheridan - Paul Hammerbro * John McGarrell - Rick Finkelstein * Joe Cross - The Inaudible Thwomp Trivia * This is the first and only time where Steve is the main villain. * The Animation in this movie actually changes and There are rarely any Super Mario World Backgrounds used saved for the Ghost House and The Post Credit scene, A website called Mario Fan Games Galaxy was also used for the movie however it credited as Man Fans Games Galaxy. * Most of the Art style is based on Super Mario World 2 Yoshi's Island mostly notably The Ground and the Forest backgrounds. * Mega Man 3 Title Theme Remix, Mario 64 - Bowser Hardcore and Bowser The Shredder are used and they are all from Newgrounds. * During the Mario Kart segment where they are characters in karts racing there are actually custom made sprites of Toad on a bike, Wario, Waluigi, Yoshi, Dry Bones & Baby Daisy, all these sprites would resemble what they would look like in Super Mario Kart found on Mario Fans Games Galaxy website. * Most of the music from Super Mario RPG Legends of the Seven Stars and Super Mario Galaxy Soundtracks are even used in this movie along with Luigi's Mansion's songs Dark Hallways & Boolossus and Super Smash Bros Brawl songs Like Wild-lands & Super Mario World Title/Ending Theme is used. * The Game Franchise, Street Fighter is referenced in this movie by The Karate Duo Number 1 such as the use of Lucky Candy and the Credits where The Karate Duo Number 1 are beating up a street fighter character. Goofs/Errors Edit * In the credits despite appearing the Beezo that informs Bowser about Jeff & Hal is credited as Fly Guy, not Beezo. * The website "Mario Fan Games Galaxy" is credited as "Man Fan Games Galaxy" for unknown reasons Category:Movies